


Lion Avengers? Avengers King?

by Ystradwel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ystradwel/pseuds/Ystradwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casting Marvel Characters as members of the Lion King cast (just the first movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Avengers? Avengers King?

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says...  
> My mind is a strange place

Simba—Tony Stark (kid from privileged life undergoes trauma, life wild life style, then remembers what he can do to help people)

Mufasa—Steve Rogers (he’s moral, loyal, likes to teach people, and Tony looks up to him, though he disrespects him)

Nala—Pepper Pots (Tony’s terrifying her own way, stubborn girl friend, duh)

Timon—Clint Barton (it seems like a good fit, and he’s snarky in the comics)

Pumbaa—Thor (The idea of him, Tony and Clint goofing off together… Plus, he was reckless in the beginning)

Rafiki—Natasha Romanov (Who else could knock sense into Tony? Plus, Rafiki’s a ninja, and Natasha’s badass)

Sarabi—Peggy Carter (no one in the MCU with her poise; And yes, because she’s Steve love interest, who loses him when he falls/crashes a plane)

Zazu—James Barnes (Trying to manage kid Tony would be hysterical)

Scar—Loki (Expecting Red Skull? Keep reading. Why Loki? He’s the only villain shown thus far clever enough to pull off regicide.)

Shenzi—Red Skull (he’s a villain, plus he tries to kill Steve)

Banzai—Obadiah Stane (Another villain and hates Tony)

Ed—Justin Hammer (I don’t like him, and there other options were Thanos, that Dark Elf, and Pierce)

Sarafina—Phil Coulson (because he’s Phil; that and Pepper trusts him)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Alternative Options? Angry Complaints? Did I forget anyone?


End file.
